


Good Mornings

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Coomer and Bubby live together now, Domestic Fluff, Old People In Love, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Bubby (Half-Life), Trans Doctor Coomer, and sleep in the same bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Harold P. Coomer enjoys another lovely morning of retirement with Bubby.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Good Mornings

Harold Pontiff Coomer wakes slowly, a benefit to being retired, no more panicked looks at his alarm clock to see if he slept through it; even though he’s never been late to work once. Doctor Coomer lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms above his head. Coomer notices an odd weight on his chest, so he looks down and finds- ah yes! 

Bubby is happily snoozing away on Doctor Coomer’s bare chest. It’s quite the adorable sight in Coomer’s opinion, seeing the Hellraiser happily snuggling him while sleeping. It was quite the surprise when he found out that Bubby was...not well cared for back in Black Mesa in terms of emotional needs. 

Well...maybe it wasn’t as surprising as he wishes it had been.

Coomer can still remember when he first gave Bubby a hug when they first got back home after Tommy’s birthday and Bubby froze, unsure of what to do or even being sure what was going on, which was followed by Bubby just  **_melting_ ** into his arms after coming to their own conclusion that they quite enjoyed the feeling. 

...Which led to Bubby demanding Doctor Coomer to  _ “do the soft squeezing again”  _ multiple times a day, often at incovent times; such as when Coomer had a couch lifted above his head. It’s fine, Doctor Coomer had been lacking in the physical affection department as well and some hugs every now and then is quite nice. 

The fact that Bubby is clingy while he sleeps doesn’t bother Coomer at all either, it’s nice to have someone to cuddle up with.

Especially if that someone is a hot piece of ass in Harold P. Coomer’s professional opinion.

Bubby’s face scrunches up as he begins to wake up.

“Nnngghh...too bright…” Bubby mumbles as he buries his face into Coomer’s torso. 

“Good morning, Bubby!” Coomer greets in his usual chipper voice. “Did you sleep well?”

“...I slept fine, Harold,” Bubby grumbles.

“Are you ready to start another wonderful day of retirement?” Coomer asks with enthusiasm dripping from his voice.

“...I want to stay in bed,” Bubby says as he traces a finger over the faded scars on Coomer’s chest. “...Where’d you get these badass scars, Harold?”

“Ah...these scars,” Coomer whispers as he softly touches the scars on his chest. “These were from my top surgery I had many years ago.”

“Hmm…” Bubby hums.

“...Would you like your glasses, Bubby?” Coomer asks. 

“Seeing clearly would be nice,” Bubby nods. “...But unnecessary seeing as we are staying in bed.”

“Oh are we now, Professor?” Doctor Coomer asks with a sneaky smile on his face. 

“ _ Doctor,”  _ Bubby nearly growls. “And yes, we are. We are going to fucking stay in bed today.”

“Well, isn’t that just the strangest thing,” Doctor Coomer hums, clearly playing around. “I never got any memo about having to stay in bed today?”

“It’s a new development,” Bubby explains. “You must do the squeezing thing while petting my head. It’s the law,” Bubby states as he crosses his arms. “And that’s final.”

“When have you ever cared for the law, my dear Bubby?” Doctor Coomer asks as he raises an eyebrow at Bubby. “Last time I checked you were quite the anarchist!”

“...It- It's Bubby’s law,” Bubby starts. “The only law that I follow.”

Doctor Coomer smiles at his...well, saying friend feels...a little untrue. What he and Bubby have...feels a little bit  _ too _ intimate to be just a friendship. Wanting to kiss the person who is demanding that you stay in bed with them is certainly grounds for a romantic relationship.

“That’s quite interesting, Professor-”

“ **_Doctor!_ ** ”

“-But I have urgent business to attend to,” Coomer says as he prys himself up.

“Like what, Harold?” Bubby scoffs. “Both of us are retired now. What bullshit could you need to do instead of holding me?” Bubby asks, offended that their cuddle buddy has other things to do besides cuddling them.

“I need to pee and eat breakfast,” Coomer expains. “Breakfast is the meal eaten in the morning, in case you didn’t know. The word in English refers to breaking the fasting period from the previous night. There is a strong likelihood for one or more  _ “typical” _ , or  _ “traditional” _ , breakfast menus to exist in most places, but their-”

“AHEM!” Bubby clears their throat, jogging Coomer out of his Wikipedia rambling.

“O-Oh! Sorry, got a little carried away!” Coomer apologizes. “Now...where was I…?”

“Peeing and breakfast?” Bubby reminds. 

“Ah yes!” Coomer nods. “I need to pee and eat breakfast...and I’m fairly certain you do as well, Bubby.”

“...No…?” Bubby answers.

“...Don’t lie to me, my good bitch,” Coomer chuckles. 

Bubby blushes at Coomer’s words. 

“F-Fine! I’ll go after you do! And then I’ll just fuck off and be by myself!” Bubby grumbles as they cross their arms.

Doctor Coomer shakes his head fondly at his bedmate, they’re rather cute when they are grumpy and throwing a little fit.

“You can snuggle up to me while I cook breakfast, Bubby,” Coomer offers.

“...Promise?” Bubby asks, side eyeing Coomer.

Doctor Coomer reaches over and plucks Bubby’s glasses off his nightstand and places them on Bubby’s face, then he lifts Bubby up by their chin so that they are staring into each other’s eyes.

“I, Doctor Harold Pontiff Coomer promise that you, Bubby, may hold me in your arms as I cook us breakfast!” Doctor Coomer promises as he holds one hand up in the air and one hand over his heart.

“...Okay…” Bubby mumbles quietly as they pick at the cuffs of their nightgown.

Doctor Coomer smiles wide and plants a soft kiss on Bubby’s forehead. 

“See you in the kitchen then!” Coomer beams as he gets out of bed and walks off to the bathroom. 

As Doctor Coomer walks away Bubby feels their forehead. Bubby feels uncomfortably warm now, but for some bizarre reason they want him to do the lip to forehead thing again. Bubby reaches over to Coomer’s pillow and holds it close, secretly wishing Coomer was back with them already.

Once Bubby hears a toilet flushing they get up and head over to the bathroom themselves, they actually have to go really badly but they ignored it because they wanted to be held in Coomer’s big, strong arms for as long as possible. 

Bubby enters the bathroom and... _ takes care of some vital business  _ that needs their immediate attention. Once Bubby’s done in the bathroom they walk out into the kitchen where Coomer is making breakfast in nothing but his blue and white striped pajama bottoms and faded green slippers.

Bubby sneaks up behind Coomer and wraps their arms around Coomer’s middle, though Bubby does have to lean down a little; Doctor Coomer is a fair bit shorter than Bubby. 

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Bubby asks as they bury their face in the crook of Coomer’s neck.

“Eggs, ham and hash browns,” Coomer lists off. “If you want toast the toaster is in the cupboard over-”

“No, I’ll just have whatever it is that you're making, Harold,” Bubby mumbles as he clings onto Coomer like he’s going to be ripped away. 

“...Well... **_I_ ** might want toast,” Coomer points out. “So would you be a dear and grab the toaster for me, Bubby?”

Bubby doesn’t respond right away, for they are much too busy trying to come up with some sort of excuse to not grab the toaster for Coomer. 

“...Isn’t it considered rude to make the guest work?” Bubby asks. 

“Oh please,” Doctor Coomer chuckles. “I think we are much more than just host and guest at this point, Bubby.”

“...Do I fucking have too?” Bubby sighs, annoyed at the prospect of losing out on precious cuddle time. 

Coomer rolls his eyes fondly at Bubby’s whining.

“Fine. I’ll grab the toaster then,” Coomer says as he attempts to untangle himself from Bubby’s grasp. “Can you let me go and watch breakfast while I fetch it, Bubby?”

Bubby growls as they lets go of Coomer, walks over to the cupboard containing the stupid fucking toaster, grabs the toaster that is the bane of their fucking existanse this morning and places the toaster with more force then necessary on the counter near Coomer. 

“Here’s your fucking stupid toaster,” Bubby grumbles as they re-wrap their arms around Coomer, sighing happily once they are back in position. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Thank you, Bubby,” Coomer thanks. “That must have been very difficult for you!”

“Fucking tortuous,” Bubby nods.

“Hmm…” Coomer hums as he turns his head to look at Bubby.

Doctor Coomer is greeted by Bubby’s handsome face being extremely close to his. If Doctor Coomer really wanted to, he could kiss Bubby on the lips right then and there. 

And so he did.

The absolute legend.

Bubby lets out a surprised hum when Coomer’s lips make contact with theirs. After a few seconds Bubby lets out a content hum as they melts into the kiss, enjoying the little tickle of Coomer’s mustache that joins the kiss. Before Bubby is ready, Coomer breaks the kiss for air. 

“More,” Bubby demands as they grab Coomer’s face and initiate another kiss.

“Mmmm...Bubby, I need to focus on cooking breakfast so it doesn’t burn,” Coomer points out as he tries to refocus his attention on breakfast.

But Bubby isn’t having any of that shit. 

“No,” Bubby states simply as they bring Coomer in for another kiss. “You started this, so you are going to end this, Harold.”

“Oh I should have known this was going to happen!” Coomer exclaims wistfully as he breaks out of another kiss. “No one can resist this mustache once they get a taste!” Coomer sighs as he feels said mustache, full of raw sensual power that no man, woman or Bubby can resist.

Bubby moves Coomer’s hands away from his face and brings Coomer in for another kiss, this one is much deeper and more demanding. 

“Mmm...Bubby, breakfast is ready,” Coomer points out as he attempts to turn down the heat on the oven, much like he is trying to turn down the heat on Bubby.

He’s having much more success with the oven than he is with Bubby, though. 

“Let it burn~” Bubby singsongs.

“Bubby,” Coomer says sternly. “As much as I enjoy swapping spit with you, I am  **very** hungry. And you know how I get when I’m hungry!” 

“...Just eat the toaster then,” Bubby waves off.

“I’ll eat your fucking ass if you don’t let me eat breakfast,” Coomer threatens.

“Promise?” Bubby asks as they wiggle their eyebrows at Coomer.

Coomer chomps his teeth, hinting for what’s to come if he doesn’t eat breakfast. 

“...Fine…” Bubby sighs as they back off. 

“Thank you, Bubby,” Doctor Coomer thanks as he pats Bubby on their head.

Coomer gets to work gathering plates and placing breakfast onto them. The entire process was quite quick, for Coomer is very eager to eat. 

“Shall we eat?” Doctor Coomer asks rhetorically as he brings the plates of breakfast goodness to the kitchen table.

Bubby follows close behind Coomer without saying anything, looking grumpy as per usual. Bubby grumbles something lowly under their breath.

“What was that, Bubby? I didn’t quite hear that,” Coomer asks as he sets the plates of food down on the table.

“I asked if I could hold your hand while we ate,” Bubby repeats with a huff.

Coomer smiles at Bubby and takes their hand.

“Of course,” Coomer smiles as he massages Bubby’s hand softly.

The two sit down and begin to dig in, hand in hand. The both of them steal glances at each other as they eat. After a couple minutes of peace Bubby takes a bit of food off Coomer’s plate, making Coomer gasp and give Bubby a scandalized look.

“What? I just wanted to try some of yours,” Bubby shrugs nonchalantly.

“We have the same food, Bubby!” Coomer points out. “Everything was cooked in the same pan even!”

“But I wanted to try yours,” Bubby huffs.

Coomer giggles at Bubby’s tomfoolery. Mornings were never this much fun before Bubby moved in. Coomer takes his fork and scoops some food off of Bubby’s plate.

“I wonder what your breakfast tastes like,” Coomer hums as he eats the food on his fork.

“So…? How do you like my breakfast?” Bubby asks.

“Hm...it’s quite good,” Coomer says as he sets down his fork. “My compliments to the chef.”

Bubby gives Coomer a sharp toothed smile. 

“The chef’s pretty fucking hot,” Bubby states. “He’s got this cute mustache and juicy ass. Total DILF.”

“D-DLIF you say?” Coomer stutters.

Bubby leans in, breath hot on Coomer’s face. 

“Yeah. I wanna bend him over this table and- mpfh!” Bubby vocalizes as Coomer shoves a fork full of food into their mouth.

“M-Make sure you eat before the food gets cold!” Coomer points out as his face turns very red.

Bubby swallows the food in his mouth, picks up their fork, puts some food on the fork and holds it up to Coomer's face. Coomer opens his mouth and eats the food on the fork.

Coomer swallows and begins to giggle.

“What’s so funny, Harold?” Bubby asks.

“What are we?” Coomer giggles.

Bubby looks down at themselves, then back at Coomer.

“Ah...humanoid?”

“No! I mean...what are **_we_** , Bubby,” Coomer emphasizes. “In terms of a relationship.”

“Oh,” Bubby hums. “...Well, we live together.”

“Yes. That is very true,” Coomer nods.

“We sleep in the same bed,” Bubby points out.

“We do,” Coomer agrees. “You are also quite the cuddler, Bubby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bubby waves off. “Hm...we did push our mouths together-”

“Kissing,” Coomer chimes in. “The word you are looking for is kissing.”

“Yeah sure whatever,” Bubby waves off. “Anyways...I believe we have entered a romantic relationship...by accident, Harold.”

“Hmm...do you wanna be in a romantic relationship with me, Bubby?” Coomer asks as he leans on his elbow, a warm smile on his face.

“Well, that depends,” Bubby shrugs.

The smile on Coomer’s face is replaced by a look of worry and anticipation. 

“O-On what?” Doctor Coomer asks nervously.

“...If you promise to keep me?” Bubby answers shyly as they rub the back of their head.

“Keep you?”

Bubby looks up at the ceiling, sighing aloud as they get their thoughts in order.

“I was property of Black Mesa, Harold,” Bubby starts. “Black Mesa was my home- not a very good one, but it was my home nonetheless.” 

Coomer nods along as Bubby speaks, taking in every word with as much focus as Coomer can give.

“But now Black Mesa doesn’t exist. I don’t belong to anybody anymore…” Bubby continues.

“...Isn’t that a good thing?” Coomer questions. “I always thought of you as a hell raiser?”

“Oh trust me, I am,” Bubby says as he gives Coomer a sharp toothed smile, which falters after a few seconds. “But I don’t- didn’t have a home anymore, Harold. I was...terrified. I didn’t know what I wanted to do...but then…”

“Then what, Bubby?”

Bubby looks over at Coomer, their lips tighten with emotion as they look at the man beside them.

“You brought me here,” Bubby says as his voice cracks. “You...gave me a new home. You became my new home.”

“...Bubby,” Coomer breathes.

“...Wow, that was really fucking embarassing,” Bubby says as they wipe their eyes. “Let’s pretend I never said any of that outloud.”

“Sorry, Bubby. But I’m never going to forget this,” Coomer apologizes.

“Great,” Bubby huffs as they look away.

Coomer reaches up and tilts Bubby’s head so they are facing each other again.

“My dear, dear Bubby…” Coomer smiles as he wipes away a stray tear that is sliding down Bubby’s face. “I’m not going to kick you out. I love you.”

“So you’re gonna keep me?” Bubby asks.

Doctor Coomer picks Bubby up off of their chair and places them onto his lap.

“You’re mine, Bubby,” Coomer says as Bubby sits on his lap. “Now...may we return to our meal? I’m very hungry, Bubby.”

Bubby is unable to hide the stupid smile on his face as they look down at Coomer.

“Nah. You go right ahead. I’m...going to just sit here for awhile,” Bubby waves off.

“If that’s the case...can I eat your breakfast too then?” Coomer asks as he reaches over to bring Bubby’s plate closer to himself.

“Go ahead, Harold,” Bubby chuckles as they watch Coomer scarf down his and Bubby’s breakfast.

As Coomer eats, Bubby rests their head on top of Coomer’s. 

What a nice way to start yet another day of retirement.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So fun fact I actually had this fic nearly done since the end of august...but then September was busy for me and I had no time to wrap it up! Well...I guess October 1st isn’t too bad. 
> 
> Also there are not nearly enough fics about these two in my opinion (or at the very least these two are the focus!) so I made one myself!


End file.
